


The Park Where We Met

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, they meet because of their dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The park was pretty much empty, but in the distance she could see a handsome man sitting on a bench...reading a book? ‘Who in their right mind would get up this early to read a book?’, she thought to herself, snapping out of it once she got a bit closer and could see his stunning blond curls, his blue-green eyes staring back at her and his full, plump lips. ‘What I wouldn’t give to kiss those wonderful lips…’ Caroline mused with a raised eyebrow as she bit her lower lip, a slight blush on her face; luckily for her, she had been running and a flushed face was normal. Hopefully, he wouldn’t notice her long gaze.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Park Where We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on July 26 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you the fantastic Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.

It was a Sunday morning and Caroline was feeling great. 

Same as always, she woke up early to prepare herself for her 6 a.m. morning run. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, put on a pair of grey shorts, a yellow tank top and her lucky white sneakers. The thing about going running this early in the morning is that the park is mostly empty and the weather isn’t super hot, like it usually gets later. She ate a banana for breakfast, not being all that hungry since it was still pretty early and she did not want to overstuff herself. She stretched herself before leaving her house. It was a routine she was accustomed to and loved.

Caroline whistled, as she picked up her iPod, house keys and bottle of water. Tired of waiting, she yelled, “Spike, come here, boy.”

The beautiful black Labrador came running and barking towards his owner. “Shush, Spike, we’ve talked about this. No barking this early in the morning!”, she whispered with a serious face, pointing her finger at him. He whimpered looking at her with regret.

“Good boy.”, she smiled, patting his head. “Let’s go.”, she said, opening the door and closing it behind her.

Klaus, for the first time in many years, had woken up early. _Way too fucking early_ , in his opinion. He didn’t understand why, but he had woken up, and since he couldn’t go back to sleep; why not go to the park he loved so much? 

Klaus dressed himself with a pair of random jeans, his favorite Henley and his black shoes, never forgetting his dear necklaces. He drank a cup of coffee, or two, grabbed his favorite book, _Troy_ , and went on his merry way. 

After closing the door, he heard crying and realized he had forgotten someone important. He opened the door and saw her sitting there with a sad look on her face. “Come on out, love.” 

She didn’t move, just stayed there sulking. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, Athena, my bad. Come on.”, he chuckled as she wagged her tail. Once she was out, he closed the door again, staring at her, appreciating her beauty.

Athena was a white golden retriever and the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

It was a beautiful sunny day. A blue, endless sky extending through the horizon, with no clouds in sight. Caroline was steadily running, her breathing a bit ragged, with Spike by her side, keeping up with her. She was listening to her pumped up music; some AC/DC, Linkin Park, Fall out boys e.t.c, and it couldn’t be better. 

She’d look at Spike from time to time, urging him on, sometimes even doing a little race with him; she loved days like this. So carefree and fun. 

The park was pretty much empty, but in the distance she could see a handsome man sitting on a bench...reading a book? _‘Who in their right mind would get up this early to read a book?’,_ she thought to herself, snapping out of it once she got a bit closer and could see his stunning blond curls, his blue-green eyes staring back at her and his full, plump lips. _‘What I wouldn’t give to kiss those wonderful lips…_ ’ Caroline mused with a raised eyebrow as she bit her lower lip, a slight blush on her face; luckily for her, she had been running and a flushed face was normal. Hopefully, he wouldn’t notice her long gaze.

Klaus was sitting on a bench, reading his book. Once in a while, he would look up to see what Athena was up to, and pat her when she came back to his side. Sometimes, she’d bring a stick with her for him to throw, but she rarely came back with the same one.

When he looked up again, he saw the most incredible, exquisite woman he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

She had the widest and sweetest smile he’d ever seen. And even though she was sweating from running, it only made her more brilliant. Like she was glowing. Her hair was fair and she had the bluest eyes. They reminded him of the sky.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful he couldn’t look away. He finally noticed her eyes on him and was quite happy about it. When she finally passed him by, he felt like he had lost something. 

_‘Why didn’t I say anything?’,_ he sighed, disappointed and went back to reading his book.

Caroline shook her head, trying to wake up from her trance. When she looked down, Spike wasn’t there, and she stopped so abruptly she almost tripped. She looked around, trying to find him, finally spotting him with another dog, and ran towards them.

Klaus looked up, trying to find Athena, like he did so many times before. Having found her with another dog, he tried to call out to her, but since she wouldn’t return. He got up, closed his book and walked to them.

Caroline reached them and took off her earphones. “What the hell, Spike? You see a pretty lady and you just leave me? Wow…I’m hurt.”, she joked laughingly and squatted near both dogs and started to pet them. “And who are you? You’re so pretty.”

Klaus stopped before reaching Athena, his breath caught in his throat, when the same stunning woman he saw earlier, got there before he did. He chuckled as he watched her play with her dog. As soon as she started talking to his dog, he stepped forward, with his hands behind his back, and explained, smirking. “She’s Athena.”

Caroline was startled by the british accent that came from behind her and she glanced back to see the good-looking man from before, standing there, looking at her. For a moment, she just appreciated the chance to look at him from up close. When the information finally reached her brain, she managed to reply, getting up. “Oh, sorry. She’s your dog?”

He nodded, smirk still in place, his eyes never leaving her. “And what might be your name, love?”

She rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting. “I’m Caroline, and this is my dog, Spike.” Caroline stated, smiling at the black labrador. “Anyway, I apologize for my dog. We’ll be on our way, then.”

“Wait,” Klaus yelled, not sure what to say next, “why Spike?”. He asked uncertainly, chastising himself for the stupid question.

Caroline stopped in her tracks, thinking about what the man just asked, “Why Athena?”

He chuckled. “She is the goddess of reason, intelligence, arts and literature. She is a warrior. I, also, quite like the name. Don’t you?”

“Well…yeah. I like it too, but I’ve always had a soft spot for greek mythology.”, Caroline eyed him curiously, and noticed the book in his hand. “You’re reading Troy? I love that book.”

Klaus’ eyes lit up and he smiled. 

“Yes, it is a wonderful book.”. He thought for a second and added. “My name is Klaus, just in case you’re wondering.”

Caroline internally facepalmed herself for her rudeness and extended her right hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Klaus.”

“You too, Caroline.”, he responded, shaking her hand.

Their hands were locked in a handshake for what seemed like forever, neither of them wanting to let go. Until Klaus broke the silence with a “Bloody hell.”

Caroline was taken aback by his words, but followed his line of sight, gasping when she saw Spike…well, mounting Athena. She covered her open mouth with her right hand, mortified by what was happening. She looked up at Klaus, but now he was just laughing. “You’re not mad?”, she asked, surprised.

“I was, until I saw your face, which was actually quite hilarious.”

“What a gentleman.” she quipped playfully.

Klaus winked at her, grinning. “Always.”

“Well, now that they’ve finished their…business, I really should be going.”, Caroline laughed nervously. “But, thanks, this was nice.”, she said, with a genuine smile on her lips.

 _‘This woman will be the death of me’_ crossed his mind. “Do you want to go for a cup of coffee? One of these days?” Klaus questioned, anxious.

Caroline contemplated, looking at him, wondering if it was a good idea. She finally conceded. “Fine. How about today?”

A bright smile spread across his face. “Yes, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
